Requiem
by Lyricalia
Summary: Todas las noches realizo un hermoso Réquiem en tu nombre. Cada noche, una gota de sangre ilumina tu tumba. [KaiTaka] [Death fic][OneShot] Dedicado a Hae Uchiha


**Requiem**

**.-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-.**

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya**

**.-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-.**

**Ohhh! En menos de un mes vengo con otra historia...este también es un one-shoot...so DEAL WITH IT!xD**

**Disfrutenlo...por cierto, este one-shoot está dedicado a**

**:Hae Uchiha:**

**.-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Todo esta en POV de Kai...**

**YAOI! Si no gustar..tons NO leer ¬¬!**

**Al fic!n.n**

**.-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-..-´´-.**

Dolor…

Una palabra que se junta en mi mente cada vez que pienso en ti….no, no es que me duela alguna herida física, me duele el alma-lo que todos llaman corazón.

Te he visto partir…tal y como yo muchas veces lo hice contigo. Pero, aunque no lo quisiera…aunque luchara por no pensar en ti, siempre terminaba de nuevo a tu lado.

Mi sangre estaba ligada a la tuya…

El dolor de mi alma no es capaz de expresarse mas en lágrimas…ya las perdí todas. Las perdí mientras te veía agonizar de dolor, mientras me dieron falsas esperanzas de que estarías bien…y todas se consumaron en el olvido al verte morir en mis manos…

En mis manos…y por mis manos….

Todo es tu culpa. Si no te hubieses dejado poseer por otro, aun estarías bajo mi cuerpo…agarrado de mi mano, besando mis labios, dejándote amar por mí. Pero al parecer no fui lo suficientemente bueno para ti…no sabes cuanto daño le has hecho a mi orgullo-orgullo que deseche por ti, y que al verte al lado de Ivanov recuperé.

Tus últimas palabras ante mi-y para mi-fueron una total controversia…mientras que yo te lastime, te dañe, TE HUMILLE hasta que tu no te pudieras poner de pie nuevamente; tu seguías intacto por dentro. Aun repetías que me amabas, que yo era tu todo…

Palabras que se llevo el viento, pero que clavaron pronto mi corazón a un recuerdo. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error fue muy tarde…las sangre de Yuriy cubría todo el lugar y nuestros cuerpos. Mis deseos locos, y mi obsesión por ti te quitaron todas tus fuerzas, llevándote a la perdición misma….

Nunca me dijiste Detente. Nunca me rogaste porque me detuviera….

Estabas consciente de tu error, de que fuiste presa fácil para él, de que su fuerza pudo más que tus deseos…y al parecer quisiste remediarlo con tu vida. Sabias muy bien que mi posesividad hacia ti podía tornarse en obsesión violenta…pero nunca te importó ni siquiera mientras la ambulancia te trasladaba al único lugar que podía salvarte la vida…salvarte de mi…

No pudieron hacer nada…

No pudieron recuperar tu vida…demasiados golpes y heridas sangrantes terminaron por ser las culpables de la rendición…me alegro….

...me alegro de que te salvaran de mi….

…de mis celos…

… de un Kai que no te merecía…

Pero me siento triste al no tenerte…solo me dejaste confusión al no saber el porque no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para permanecer junto al que le decías todas las noches _soy tuyo_…

Injusto. Eso es…has sido muy injusto. Aun siento como suspiras mi nombre…como gimes bajo mi cuerpo, como exhalas tu deseo hacia mi…es triste decir que perdí todas esas ocasiones ya. Te fuiste, y me dejaste. Injusto…vuelvo a repetir. El porque? Mientras yo volvía a ti, mientras mi amor me obligaba estar a tu lado…mientras que luché contra todo aquel que quiso hacerme suyo….tu te dejaste…no solo poseer por otro hombre…si no que también por la mismísima muerte…

**Pero sabes?**

Todas las noches realizo un hermoso Réquiem en tu nombre….

Cada noche, una gota de sangre ilumina tu tumba…

….Una gota de sangre que no es tuya, ni de Ivanov….

Cada noche, ofrezco una gota de sangre de aquel que te robó el alma, el cuerpo, y la vida…

Cada noche, recuerdo todas esas veces que fuiste mío…mientras otra herida se agrega a mi cuerpo, esperando el día en que mi tortura termine y pueda alcanzar tus brazos….

…esperando el día en que sea merecedor de tu perdón…

…merecedor de tu corazón…

…merecedor de ti, Takao Kinomiya.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Cuchillos,kunais, shurikens...todo aceptado...pero un review es lo mas apreciado...xD


End file.
